College Blues
by Carol Camui
Summary: Tudo o que Jensen Ackles desejava era ir em busca de seus sonhos. Ele só não esperava encontrar tantas coisas estranhas em seu caminho. Jensen/Misha! Universo Alternativo. Slash!
1. Prólogo

**The College Blues**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Tudo o que Jensen Ackles desejava era ir em busca de seus sonhos. Ele só não esperava encontrar tantas coisas estranhas em seu caminho. Universo Alternativo! Slash!

**Beta:** Thata Martins (Amor da minha vida 3333)

**Shipper:** Jensen/Misha!

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto! Não inicialmente, mas quem já leu alguma das minhas fics já deve ter uma ideia do que virá...

**Nota:** Essa é outra fic nascida depois de um sonho insano que eu tive. Eu ia demorar mais um pouco para postá-la mas mudei de ideia. Quero dedicá-la à minha irmã fofinha que me ajudou com várias idéias (Beijos, Lala!). Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

- Absoluta.

- Eu não vou impedi-lo. No entanto, não espere que eu apoie essa decisão absurda. De hoje em diante você está por sua própria conta. Sabe o que isso significa?

- Sim.

- Então pode ir. Apesar de tudo, eu estarei aqui quando você se arrepender.

- Não me arrependerei. Adeus, pai.

- Até logo, Jensen.

Jensen Ackles saiu do escritório do pai sem olhar para trás. Estava triste, porém resignado. Sabia que o pai nunca aprovaria sua decisão, mas ele estava determinado a seguir em frente. Abraçou forte a mãe, que chorava desolada na beira da porta.

- Filho, por favor, escute seu pai. Fique conosco!

- Já falamos sobre isso, mamãe. Eu tomei minha decisão, agora é tarde pra voltar atrás.

- Mas Jensen... Isso é um erro!

- Se isso for verdade, saberemos em breve. – Jensen se desvencilhou dos braços da mãe e pegou a maleta que estava no chão. Abriu a porta e desceu as escadas que o levariam até a rua, onde um táxi estava a sua espera.

- Jen! Espera! - Antes que alcançasse a porta do veículo, sua irmã veio correndo de trás da casa e o abraçou. Jensen a abraçou de volta. – Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também, Mack.

Mackenzie levantou a cabeça e olhou firme em seus olhos. – Você sabe que eu não penso como eles, não sabe Jen?

Jensen sorriu levemente. – É claro que eu sei.

- Eu sempre estarei do seu lado. Sempre.

Jensen beijou a testa da irmã e finalmente se despediu. Olhou pela última vez a enorme casa que ia ficando para trás e disse adeus à sua antiga vida. Estava cansado de fingir ser o que não era. Se sua família não conseguia compreendê-lo, não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Era arriscado. Ele sabia que muita coisa podia dar errado no momento em que optou por não seguir a carreira que o pai tinha escolhido para ele. E tudo ficou ainda pior quando manifestou seu interesse pelas artes ao invés das leis.

Havia também seu irmão, que já tinha um escritório montado e tudo pronto para recebê-lo assim que se formasse. Mas Jensen sabia que não sobreviveria a nem um semestre em um curso de Direito. Ele não tinha o mínimo de vocação para aquele tipo de profissão.

Suspirou e pegou do bolso a carta que mudara sua vida. Ele tinha sido aprovado em uma das melhores universidades de artes do país. A única que se mostrara feliz com a notícia foi sua irmã. Além dele, claro.

Jensen fechou os olhos e só voltou a abri-los quando o taxista anunciou que eles haviam chegado ao aeroporto. Agora não tinha mais volta. Depois que embarcasse naquele avião, certas coisas mudariam para sempre. De alguma forma, aquilo parecia ser uma coisa muito boa e Jensen partiu sem olhar para trás.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

O campus era muito maior do que ele imaginara. E muito mais bonito também. Mas nem por isso deixava de ser um pouco assustador. Jensen respirou fundo e se dirigiu para o prédio onde deveriam estar todas as suas coisas, que haviam sido empacotadas e enviadas na semana anterior. Foi andando devagar pelas alamedas arborizadas e observando os outros estudantes que andavam por ali.

Ouviu alguém chamar seu nome e olhou por cima do ombro. Do outro lado da rua, havia um rapaz muito alto que Jensen não reconheceu de imediato. Ficou parado, esperando que o outro se aproximasse e finalmente percebeu quem era.

- Jared! Cara, não esperava te encontrar tão cedo!

Jared Padalecki era amigo de Jensen desde a época do colégio. Os dois não se falavam havia um bom tempo, e foi uma surpresa muito grande para Jensen encontrá-lo na mesma universidade que ele.

Jared tinha um largo sorriso no rosto quando estendeu a mão para Jensen e os dois trocaram um abraço apertado. – Muito menos eu esperava te ver aqui! – disse Jared assim que se separaram. - Ouvi dizer que você tinha se matriculado naquela escola que seus pais tanto falavam.

Jensen revirou os olhos, mas concordou com a cabeça. – Pois é... Eu cheguei a me matricular, mas depois mudei de ideia e resolvi vir pra cá...

Jensen observou, curioso, uma garota que se aproximou deles e segurou a mão de Jared. – Ah, Jensen... Quero que conheça a Gen, minha namorada.

Jensen sorriu e estendeu a mão para a garota morena, que tinha quase a metade do tamanho de Jared e o observava analiticamente, antes de finalmente retribuir o sorriso.

- Prazer, Genevieve. – ela disse, segurando a mão de Jensen brevemente.

- O prazer é meu. – Por algum motivo, Jensen sentiu que o assunto havia terminado entre eles. – Bem, ainda tenho que encontrar meu apartamento. A gente se vê por aí!

- Se precisar de ajuda é só gritar. Não é como se eu já conhecesse tudo por aqui, mas... – Jared sorriu e acenou pra ele, depois foi saindo de mãos dadas com a namorada.

Jensen chegou ao prédio, dessa vez sem interrupções. Seu apartamento ficava no sétimo andar e ele chamou o elevador. Enquanto esperava, ficou olhando ao redor.

No saguão, algumas pessoas conversavam animadas. Jensen tinha consciência de que algumas garotas do recinto o observavam também. Isso o deixava um pouco desconfortável. Não era como se ele tivesse medo de garotas, ou algo assim. Ele só não gostava de ser observado por muito tempo. Achava que não servia para ser o centro das atenções e sempre tentava se esquivar de situações constrangedoras. Para sua sorte o elevador chegou rápido, e ele foi logo entrando.

As portas se fecharam e Jensen respirou aliviado. Estava realmente nervoso, mas achou natural, tendo em vista todas as mudanças que estavam ocorrendo com ele em tão pouco tempo.

O elevador chegou ao sétimo andar e Jensen caminhou pelo corredor procurando o quarto número 77. Buscava suas chaves no bolso quando se deparou com um aviso de "Não Perturbe" pendurado na maçaneta.

- Que diabos...? - Ele destrancou a porta e a abriu devagar. Nada no mundo o teria preparado para o que ele estava vendo ali.

A primeira coisa que ele notou foi a fumaça, seguido de um forte cheiro de incenso. O quarto estava praticamente todo escuro. Só algumas velas tentavam, em vão, iluminar o local. Jensen quase deu meia volta, pois tinha praticamente certeza de que estava no lugar errado. Mas aí ele viu uma pessoa.

Havia um rapaz sentado em posição de lótus em cima de um, Jensen teve que piscar pra ter certeza, _futon_.

Jensen entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com cuidado, procurando ao máximo não fazer barulho, mas o rapaz continuava do mesmo jeito, inabalável. O loiro deixou sua maleta no chão e viu, não sem alguma dificuldade, que suas coisas estavam embaladas em cima de sua cama. Sua vontade era de abrir a janela para tirar toda aquela fumaceira dali e conseguir enxergar alguma coisa, mas então o rapaz começou a murmurar umas palavras e Jensen deduziu que ele estava entoando um mantra.

_Era só o que me faltava._ Jensen tentou não tossir com tanta fumaça. Talvez fosse melhor ele sair logo do quarto, enquanto o cara estava em transe, ou algo assim.

-Ommmmmm... - Jensen ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Não pôde deixar de notar a voz profunda do outro. Estava começando a ficar intrigado com aquele cara. E impaciente. Até que horas ia ter que aguentar aquilo?

Como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, o mantra foi interrompido e o rapaz começou a se mexer lentamente. Jogou a cabeça para um lado, depois para o outro. Então esticou os braços para trás e levou o tronco para frente, quase encostando a testa no colchão. Depois de mais algum alongamento ele finalmente pareceu 'desperto'.

- Ah... Olá! - o rapaz se levantou e foi caminhando em sua direção. Jensen continuou parado no mesmo lugar. - Me desculpe por isso. - Ele fez um gesto apontando as velas ao redor. - Não pensei que você fosse chegar tão cedo.

Cedo? Já passava do meio dia, pensou Jensen.

- Sou Misha. Seja bem vindo ao quarto 77. - o rapaz, Misha, sorriu e estendeu a mão para Jensen, que a apertou.

- Obrigado. Meu nome é Jensen. - Mesmo em meio a toda aquela penumbra, o loiro notou os olhos muito claros do outro. Seu olhar era intenso e parecia que Misha conseguiria ler tudo o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento.

- Eu sei. Está escrito nas caixas. Jensen Ackles, não é? - Seu aperto era forte e sua mão estava quente.

Aquela situação era toda estranha. Conhecer um cara em um quarto escuro, iluminado apenas por velas, definitivamente não era comum.

- Sim... - Jensen iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas então sentiu um forte incômodo na região nasal e, antes que conseguisse se controlar, estava espirrando convulsivamente.

- Oh! - Misha saiu de perto dele meio apavorado e foi correndo abrir as janelas. - Sempre esqueço que nem todos gostam de incenso como eu.

Jensen abriu a porta e só foi se recuperar no corredor. Misha tinha apagado os incensos e as velas e agora o quarto estava com uma aparência menos etérea.

- Me desculpe por isso também. - Agora com o lugar mais claro, Jensen percebia todas as imagens e objetos estranhos que havia ali.

- Tudo bem. Nem eu sabia que era alérgico a isso. - Misha o observava com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios e Jensen se sentiu levemente constrangido.

- Acho que vou deixar você descansar um pouco, deve ter sido uma viagem longa. - O moreno se dirigiu até a porta e parou. - Logo mais à noite um amigo meu vai dar uma festa aqui perto. Se estiver animado, eu posso te levar lá.

Jensen ficou pensando por uns instantes. Não estava a fim de festas, mas conhecer o pessoal da faculdade não deveria ser tão ruim assim. E além do mais, Misha o estava olhando de um jeito que não permitia um não como resposta.

- Está bem. - o sorriso que recebeu do outro fez Jensen corar um pouco.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Jensen. - Misha saiu e Jensen ficou se perguntando por que diabos justo ele tinha sido colocado junto com um budista meio louco que fazia ele ter reações estranhas.

Deu de ombros e começou a abrir suas caixas, tentando arrumar suas coisas. Mas Misha tinha razão, a viagem havia sido longa e ele sentiu o sono dominá-lo aos poucos.

Tirou como pôde as coisas de cima de sua cama e se deitou. Em poucos minutos estava dormindo profundamente.

.

.

.

* * *

Faz algum tempo que eu ando tendo vontade de escrever alguma coisa com mais de um capítulo. Também sempre quis escrever uma U.A. daí me surgiu essa ideia (estranha).

O próximo capítulo vai depender das reviews de vocês. (Sim, sou chantagista)

Beijos amores!

Carol


	3. Capítulo 2

**The College Blues**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Tudo o que Jensen Ackles desejava era ir em busca de seus sonhos. Ele só não esperava encontrar tantas coisas estranhas em seu caminho. Universo Alternativo! Slash!

**Shipper:** Jensen/Misha!

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto! Não inicialmente, mas quem já leu alguma das minhas fics já deve ter uma ideia do que virá...

**Nota:** Eu confesso que tive que pensar umas três vezes antes de postar esse capítulo, já que foi uma das coisas mais sem noção que já escrevi. Quero agradecer à minhã irmã que novamente surtou junto comigo. Pelo menos demos muita risada enquanto eu ia escrevendo. Espero que se divirtam também!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Jensen acordou várias horas mais tarde com o barulho de seu celular tocando. Era sua irmã.

_-Jen?_

-Oi Mack.

_-Como você está? Por que não me ligou? Estava preocupada._

-Estou bem. Só estava cansado e acabei dormindo. Me desculpe.

_-Ah, tudo bem. E como são as coisas aí? Me conte tudo!_

-Bem... eu acabei de chegar e não deu tempo de acontecer muita coisa... - fez uma pausa- Jared também está aqui.

-_Jared? Sério?!_

-Sim. Ele e a namorada.

-_Ah..._ - silêncio – _Jen, você não resolveu estudar aí por causa..._

-Não, Mack. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha vindo pra cá.

-._..ok... – _mais uma pausa _- Mamãe mandou um beijo. E pode não parecer mas papai está com saudades também._

-Mande outro beijo pra ela. E mais um para você.

-_Te amo. Vê se não some, tá? De qualquer jeito, vou te ligar sempre._

-Não vou sumir. Também te amo.

Jensen desligou o telefone pensativo. Nem sabia por que tinha tocado naquele assunto com sua irmã. Há tempos que não falavam de Jared e ele quase não se lembrava dele. Até aquele dia.

Agora parecia que Jared já tinha encontrado alguém e esse alguém não era Jensen. Mas não era como se Jensen tivesse feito ou dito algo que demonstrasse seus sentimentos. Era melhor manter sua amizade do que se arriscar por algo que pudesse estragar tudo de bom que havia entre eles. Pelo menos era assim que ele preferia pensar.

Resolveu terminar de desembalar suas coisas e pegou uma muda de roupa limpa, indo para o banheiro tomar um banho. Caminhando pelo quarto, começou a reparar nos objetos "místicos" de seu companheiro. Além das velas e incensos, haviam miniaturas de divindades, mandalas, pedras de várias cores e tamanhos, e outras coisas que Jensen nem sabia o nome. Tudo espalhado em prateleiras atrás do seu futon. Por que diabos aquele cara tinha um futon invés de uma cama? Mais confortável talvez? Jensen sentiu vontade de se deitar ali para matar sua curiosidade mas acabou se contendo.

Também tinha um violão e uma guitarra em um canto, perto da cômoda. Talvez Misha fosse músico, mas Jensen não conseguiu imaginá-lo tocando nenhum daqueles instrumentos.

Deu de ombros e entrou no banheiro. Era pequeno, mas organizado. Apesar de maluco, ele não era bagunceiro, pensou ele. Menos mal. Deixou suas roupas em um canto e agradeceu quando a água quente finalmente deslizou por todo o seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e deixou que todas as suas preocupações descessem pelo ralo. Jared tinha uma namorada? Ótimo. Quem sabe ele também não encontraria alguém interessante naquela festa logo mais? Festa que aliás, ele nem queria ir. Por que ele tinha dito que ia mesmo? Droga.

Saiu do banheiro e foi calçar seus sapatos. Se lembrou que as aulas começavam dia seguinte e ele não tinha a mínima ideia de quais seriam suas matérias e muito menos onde seriam as aulas. Perfeito.

Misha entrou no quarto. Ele parecia um pouco mais normal que antes. Mesmo na penumbra, Jensen tinha reparado que ele usava uma espécie de bata com uma calça surrada. Agora ele estava um pouco mais apresentável com uma camisa preta e calça clara. Jensen se perguntou se ele tinha estado no quarto enquanto ele ainda dormia.

-Você dorme como um bebê. - Aquilo, definitivamente, respondia sua pergunta. E de uma forma nem um pouco agradável. Misha olhava pra ele sorrindo e Jensen estava começando a se incomodar com aqueles olhares intensos demais. - Não precisa se envergonhar. A forma como você dorme pode dizer muito sobre você. Você é uma pessoa sensível, pacífica e muito tímida. E eu poderia dizer mais coisas mas sei que já estou falando mais do que deveria. Eu tenho esse péssimo hábito.

Jensen não sabia se ria ou se chorava com aquela analise totalmente fora de propósito. - Err... eu percebi.

-Eu sei. Seu senso de observação também é bastante apurado. Olha, estou fazendo de novo. Perdoe-me. - Ele foi andando até seu lado do quarto e começou a remexer em uma gaveta. Tirou de lá algo plastificado que, Jensen podia jurar, eram camisinhas. Jensen começou a vislumbrar o teor daquela festa. O que ele viu foi assustador.

-E então... Está pronto? A festa já começou.

Jensen tentou pensar rapidamente em alguma desculpa. Qualquer desculpa que o deixasse ali, exatamente onde estava.

-Ora, vamos... Vai ser legal! - E sem entender por quê, Jensen acabou concordando.

* * *

O amigo de Misha que estava dando a festa era um tal de Rosenbaum. Seu apartamento ficava alguns andares acima e tinha pelo menos o dobro do tamanho do de Jensen. Apesar de ainda ser cedo, o lugar já estava cheio. A música alta embalava os mais ousados na pista improvisada. A luz estava baixa e alguns casais já se atracavam em pequenos sofás nos cantos. E Jensen, que mal tinha chegado, já queria ir embora.

O desespero tomou conta dele quando Misha segurou sua mão e começou a arrastá-lo para dentro, passando no meio de todo mundo. - Vou te apresentar aos meus amigos.

_Oh Deus, não..._ Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele?

-Michael, esse é o Jensen de quem te falei. - Um rapaz alto e meio careca sorriu pra ele, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Collins! Como você conseguiu um desses? - Jensen teria se enterrado se fosse uma avestruz. -Muito prazer, Jensen. Seja bem-vindo à minha festa. - Ele apertou sua mão e aproximou o rosto de seu ouvido, falando um pouco mais baixo. - Fique à vontade pra largar esse cara e vir se hospedar comigo quando quiser.

- Eu ouvi isso. - disse Misha.

-Eu também. - Um outro rapaz, bem mais alto, de cabelos escuros e olhos claros surgiu entre eles e afastou Michael de Jensen. - Não ligue pra esse idiota. Meu nome é Tom.

- Welling, já está um pouco tarde, não acha? Não devia estar dormindo? - perguntou Michael. Tom o ignorou e puxou Jensen para o outro lado.

-Então... está dividindo o quarto com o Misha é? Meus pêsames.

-Hei! Meu quarto é perfeitamente habitável. Jensen só é um pouco alérgico a incensos, mas acho que terei um pouco mais de sorte com as velas perfumadas...

-Jensen, tome cuidado com ele, ok? Qualquer dia ele vai te chamar para meditarem juntos. - falou Tom.

-Quando isso acontecer, corra. - disse Michael. - Para o meu quarto, de preferência.

-Se ele fizer isso os danos serão maiores. - falou Tom.

-Parem com isso. Ele não precisa fugir de mim. Só meditaremos juntos com seu consentimento. – Misha parecia levemente indignado.

-Fiquei sabendo de alguns que não sobreviveram à experiência. É melhor não se arriscar, Jen. – Tom dava tapinhas em suas costas.

Jensen não dizia absolutamente nada. O máximo que conseguia fazer era olhar de um para outro. E ficar muito vermelho.

- Misha, você não comentou, mas... Jensen é mudo? – perguntou Michael.

- Não, só tímido demais. E muito sensível.

-Descobriu isso pelo jeito como ele dorme? - perguntou Tom e se virou para Jensen. - Uma vez ele me pegou dormindo durante a aula e fez uma analise parecida.

- Sim, Jensen dorme como um bebê. - disse Misha sorrindo para Jensen, que pensou em como seria bom morrer naquele momento.

-Sério? Ele chupa o dedo? -Disse Michael, bastante animado.

-Não.

-Chupeta? – Arriscou Tom.

-Também não, mas é muito fofo. - Respondeu Misha.

-Jensen? - Alguém o cutucou no ombro e antes mesmo de saber quem era, Jensen já estava agradecendo a todos os santos que conhecia por ter um motivo para sair de perto daqueles caras.

-Jared!

-_Olha, ele fala._ - disse Michael atrás dele. Jared olhava curioso para eles. Parecia surpreso por encontrá-lo ali.

-_Eu disse que ele não era mudo. Você não acredita em mim?_

-_Não._

-São seus amigos? - Jared perguntou para ele. Jensen se afastou um pouco para poderem conversar melhor.

-Acabei de conhecer na verdade... O que você faz aqui?

-O mesmo que você, acho. - os dois sorriram.

-E onde está a... como é mesmo o nome dela? - Jensen perguntou, olhando para trás de Jared, como se esperasse a garota aparecer a qualquer momento, como aconteceu na primeira vez que se encontraram.

-Genevieve? Ela está em algum lugar por aqui. - Jared olhou um pouco em volta. -Foi ela quem me arrastou pra cá. E como você veio parar aqui?

Jensen fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. - Nem eu sei ainda. Longa história. Cara, acho que preciso de uma bebida.

-Ali na frente tem cerveja. Vou pegar uma pra você. - Jensen agradeceu e ficou esperando ele voltar. Jared trouxe duas latas e os dois abriram juntos. Jensen tomou longos goles e quase esvaziou a lata de uma vez.

-Mas então. Veio estudar o que aqui? - perguntou Jared.

-Artes plásticas. E você, gastronomia mesmo?

-É, você sabe que eu sempre gostei de cozinhar.

Sim, Jensen sabia. E ele mesmo já tinha provado várias das experiências culinárias de Jared quando ainda estavam no colégio. - Você vai se dar muito bem. - disse.

Jared sorriu ainda mais e Jensen se lembrou do quanto ficava encantado com suas covinhas. Resolveu terminar de tomar sua cerveja, não era hora de ficar lembrando disso.

Olhou para onde seus outros 'amigos' estavam e não os encontrou. Jensen os imaginou em outro canto falando besteiras. Genevieve chegou naquela hora, abraçando Jared e ficando na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-lo.

-Oi! Jensen, né? - Ela olhou pra ele, sem desgrudar do namorado.

-Sim. Olá.

Jensen ainda tentou conversar mais um pouco, mas parecia que o assunto já tinha acabado. Agora era uma ótima hora para ir embora.

- Vou ali pegar mais uma cerveja. - Jensen foi até a mesa onde tinham uns baldes de gelo cheios de latas dentro. Também haviam uns salgados e ele se lembrou que não comia nada há horas. Resolveu arriscar. Até que eram gostosos. Resolveu passar um tempo por ali. Terminou sua cerveja e depois pegou outra. Voltou pra onde os outros estavam e percebeu um certo rebuliço na pista de dança. Todos pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Jensen, esses não são os seus amigos? - Jensen olhou para onde ele apontava e não acreditou no que viu.

Todo mundo parou pra ver. Estavam os três no meio do quarto dançando em fila ao som de, Jensen ainda não conseguia acreditar, _Single Ladies_. E o pior é que não dançavam mal. Mas mesmo assim Jensen não conseguiu deixar de sentir muita vergonha alheia.

-Caramba! Beyoncé teria inveja deles! - disse Genevieve. E ela não era a única que estava impressionada. Parecia que tinham preparado aquilo com bastante antecedência. Jensen até podia imaginá-los ensaiando.

Misha rebolava com bastante desenvoltura. Michael e Tom não ficavam pra trás. Se não estivesse tão embasbacado, Jensen teria rido. E muito.

As garotas davam gritinhos excitados e dançavam junto, alguns caras balançavam a cabeça em sinal de negação. Mas o fato é que todos acharam muito engraçado. Menos Jensen, que queria sair correndo dali, antes que um daqueles malucos o encontrasse e quisesse arrastá-lo para lá com eles. Terminou sua bebida correndo e foi para o banheiro.

Para seu azar, o banheiro já estava ocupado e ele teve que ficar esperando. Quando a música terminou, os rapazes foram aplaudidos com empolgação. De onde estava, Jensen conseguia vê-los se curvando para agradecer. Depois começaram a jogar beijinhos. Jensen não entendia como alguém podia se prestar à um papel daqueles. Mas eles pareciam muito à vontade.

O banheiro foi liberado e Jensen entrou mais que depressa. Não entendia por que estava tão tenso. Devia ter relação com o fato de ter reencontrado Jared com sua namorada _super simpática_, além da perspectiva de ter que passar o ano dividindo o quarto com alguém tão excêntrico, para dizer o mínimo. Ficou imaginando as diversas situações bizarras em que aquele cara poderia se meter, querendo levá-lo junto.

Ele devia ter ouvido os conselhos de seu pai. Se arrependimento matasse, Jensen já estaria apodrecendo em algum canto.

Mas ainda era cedo para aquilo. Ele não iria desistir por tão pouco. Não daria esse prazer ao senhor Ackles. Ainda não.

Lavou as mãos e o rosto, depois se olhou no espelho. Apesar de ter dormido por horas, ainda parecia abatido. Achou melhor voltar para seu quarto e aproveitar as horas que lhe restavam para descansar. Saiu do banheiro e tentou chegar despercebido até a saída. Não teve muita sorte.

-Olha ele aqui! Gostou do nosso show? - Michael perguntou. Haviam várias garotas em volta deles e elas olharam com curiosidade para Jensen.

Jensen sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. - Achei bastante revelador.

-Ele devia ter visto o do semestre passado. Foi bem melhor. - disse Tom e algumas garotas concordaram.

Jensen foi saindo de fininho mas Misha o abordou. - Você está bem?

-Sim... - Jensen não se sentia muito bem, mas achou estranho o outro perguntar aquilo.

-Parece um pouco abatido.- Misha olhava para seu rosto como se procurasse alguma coisa. - Tem que parar de se preocupar um pouco. Isso não te faz bem.

Do que aquele cara tava falando? Mais uma daquelas analises fora de hora e Jensen enlouqueceria de vez. O mais estranho é que Misha parecia sério agora. E isso era ainda mais assustador.

-Eu só estou cansado, então vou dormir. Boa festa pra vocês.

-Tchau Jensen! - falaram Michael e Tom juntos. Jensen acenou pra eles e para Misha, que agora lhe sorria.

Jensen voltou para o quarto pensativo. Talvez ele fosse mesmo uma pessoa muito preocupada. Mas o que um cara que ele mal conhecia tinha a ver com aquilo?

Resolveu tirar tudo da cabeça e tentar dormir. Seu dia seria ainda mais longo amanhã. Só esperava que Misha não chegasse fazendo bagunça em plena madrugada.

.

.

.

* * *

Eu avisei que minhas ideias pra essa fic eram estranhas... Nem sei o que dizer aqui...

Obrigada por lerem! Espero reviews!

**sam_morgado** Sim! Eu comecei uma Mishen! (Esse nome é bonitinho... Huhuahuahauhauah) Eu nem sei por que todo mundo imagina o Misha meio Hippie... assovia* Mas agora eu penso nele meio dançarino também! Huhuahuahauhauahuahauhauah *surtando* Obrigada por comentar Sam! Um beeijo!


	4. Capítulo 3

**The College Blues**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Tudo o que Jensen Ackles desejava era ir em busca de seus sonhos. Ele só não esperava encontrar tantas coisas estranhas em seu caminho. Universo Alternativo! Slash!

**Shipper:** Jensen/Misha!

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto! Não inicialmente, mas quem já leu alguma das minhas fics já deve ter uma ideia do que virá...

**Nota:** Eu peço desculpas pela demora desse capítulo. Espero que não tenham desistido de College!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Jensen sentiu sua consciência voltar aos poucos. Seu sono tinha sido agitado e ele ainda queria dormir mais. Abriu os olhos devagar. O quarto ainda estava na penumbra, mas a luz do sol penetrava pelas persianas. Ele moveu só um pouco a cabeça e arregalou os olhos de susto. Depois piscou algumas vezes para garantir que não estava vendo coisas.

Misha estava em cima do seu futon, em uma posição que Jensen considerava totalmente impossível para qualquer ser humano. Aquilo com certeza não era normal. De alguma forma, o moreno conseguira passar as pernas por cima da cabeça, que agora estava entre elas, de um jeito que doía só de olhar. Então ele se desdobrou devagar e seu corpo assumiu a posição da letra V ao contrário. Tinha algo de felino nos seus movimentos. Imaginou quanto tempo de treinamento era preciso para se conseguir fazer aquelas coisas. Com Misha daquele jeito, Jensen conseguia enxergar melhor suas formas. O corpo dele era esguio, delicado, firme. E, sim, muito flexível.

Não que ele estivesse prestando atenção ao corpo do seu companheiro de quarto. Não. De forma alguma. Mas ele não pôde deixar de notar que ele usava apenas uma cueca cinza. E, naquela posição, dava pra perceber que ele tinha um belo...

-Suas aulas começam em 15 minutos. Desculpe não ter te acordado. Não tive coragem. Parecia tão cansado...

Jensen pulou da cama e começou a procurar suas roupas dentro das malas, que ele ainda não tinha desfeito. Só depois foi se dar conta de que Misha devia ter notado que ele estava olhando. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar depois disso. Escolheu as peças menos amassadas e correu para o banheiro. Lavou-se e trocou de roupa em menos de cinco minutos. Não queria chegar atrasado logo no primeiro dia.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Misha estava todo encolhido, dobrado sobre os joelhos, com os braços esticados no futon.

-Ahn... Você não tem aula hoje? - perguntou Jensen.

-Tenho sim. Mas só no segundo período. Não é bom?

Com certeza era. Jensen nem tinha começado, mas já queria ter tido aquela sorte. Guardou suas roupas e pegou sua mochila. - Até mais.

-Boa aula! E boa sorte.

Jensen não esperou a chegada do elevador e desceu correndo os 7 lances de escada até o térreo. As listas com os locais e horários das aulas estavam coladas na parede do saguão. Anotou rápido tudo o que pôde e foi para o prédio onde teria sua primeira aula. Por sorte o prédio era bem perto dali.

Subiu algumas escadas e ficou atento aos números. Até que chegou a uma sala ampla e cheia de gente. Pelo menos o professor ainda não estava lá.

Procurou um lugar mais ao fundo, sendo escaneado por muitos olhares curiosos. Finalmente se sentou e ficou olhando para a própria mesa. Ninguém se conhecia, então não havia muita conversa, o que tornava o clima meio tenso. Jensen odiava primeiros dias. Não que tivesse passado por muitos, mas se lembrava bem de todos eles.

Pegou o papel onde tinha anotado o nome das aulas. Aquela seria de _Análise e Exercício de Técnicas de Materiais Expressivos_. Ele esperava que só o nome da aula fosse chato.

-Hey... - ele levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com uma garota de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes muito claros. - Você tava na festa do Rosenbaum ontem, não tava?

Jensen arregalou os olhos. Ele não queria lembrar da existência daquela festa, muito menos ser reconhecido por quem esteve lá. - Receio que sim.

A garota sorriu. - Sim, eu me lembro de você. E dos seus amigos dançarinos.

-Eles não são meus amigos... - Jensen estava começando a se irritar com o fato de todos pensarem que eles eram amigos. -Eu mal os conheço.

-Ah, não fala assim... Tom me disse que vocês são amigos. Ele é meu primo.

Jensen quase se mudou de lugar. Tudo o que ele menos precisava era de contato com parentes daqueles seres insanos. Aquela ali parecia um pouco mais normal. Mesmo assim ele ficaria atento ao menor sinal de atividade suspeita.

-Meu nome é Lauren. -ela estendeu a mão para ele, que a apertou brevemente.

-Jensen.

-Eu sei. Tom me disse. Aliás, ele disse seu nome para várias garotas ontem. Elas gostaram de você. Algumas disseram que você deveria ter dançado junto com eles, mas ele respondeu que não tinha certeza se você era solteiro para poder dançar aquela música com toda a paixão que ela merece.

Era incrível como ela revelava aquilo de forma tão natural. Jensen estava começando a ficar com raiva de Tom. E de sua prima tagarela.

-Eu nunca dançaria _aquilo_, solteiro ou casado. Seu primo é maluco.

-Oh sim, mas... Ah, meu Deus... - de repente, ela parou de falar e ficou olhando para a porta. E todos olhavam para lá agora.

Jensen resolveu seguir os olhares. Parado na porta, conversando com alguém do lado de fora, estava um homem, que devia ser o professor deles. Ele sorriu, se despedindo de quem quer que fosse e entrou na sala. Jensen conseguia ouvir vários suspiros femininos.

-Bom dia. Sou o professor de vocês. Meu nome é Jeffrey.

-Já tenho minha matéria favorita. - sussurrou Lauren do seu lado. Jensen achou aquilo engraçado.

-Bom, - continuou Jeffrey - nossa matéria é essencialmente prática. Então, em primeiro lugar, vamos conhecer nosso local de trabalho. A oficina.

Ele mandou todos recolherem suas coisas e eles saíram da sala. Foram seguindo Jeffrey para fora do prédio, até chegarem em uma outra instalação. Conforme iam andando, Lauren não desgrudava os olhos do professor e puxou Jensen para eles chegarem um pouco mais perto.

Jensen achava que tinha demorado muito para encontrar mais uma pessoa maluca naquela faculdade.

-Se todos os professores daqui forem _desse jeito_, eu serei a melhor das alunas. Nunca me atrasarei, tirarei todas as minhas dúvidas e farei questão de ajudá-los com suas pesquisas. Me inscreverei em todas as atividades extracurriculares... Oh meu Deus. Ele olhou pra _cá_!

Jensen estava ficando zonzo com toda aquela falação. Mas Lauren tinha razão, ele tinha olhado para eles. _Para ele._ E, por mais que fosse estranho, Jensen também tinha achado o cara... _interessante_. Talvez aquilo justificasse toda aquela histeria feminina. Mas ele ainda achava um exagero.

Eles entraram na oficina e se espalharam ao redor das mesas. Haviam várias esculturas, feitas com os mais diversos materiais, espalhadas pelo local. Jeffrey começou a explicar cada um deles, do mais maleável ao mais resistente. Quais eram os melhores para se obter esse ou aquele resultado, e as diferentes técnicas de manuseio e modelagem.

Assim a aula foi seguindo e não era nem um pouco chata, como Jensen temera. Lauren bebia cada vírgula dita por Jeffrey e suspirava a cada pausa. Jensen não tinha certeza se ela estava prestando atenção ao que ele dizia realmente.

-Como primeiro exercício prático de vocês, um pouco de argila.

Os olhos de Lauren brilhavam. -_Argila_... Como uma palavra tão estranha pode soar tão bonita na voz dele..? - Jensen não aguentou essa e teve que rir. Para sua sorte, os outros alunos já faziam considerável barulho e ninguém lhe deu muita atenção.

Jeffrey os mandou formarem duplas. Cada dupla ficava em uma mesa. Lauren segurou seu braço e escolheu a mesa deles.

-Esse prato redondo no centro das mesas faz parte do torno. Ele serve para ajudá-los a modelar a argila. - ele colocou um pouco de argila em cada mesa. - É melhor colocarem esses aventais. - ele apontou para um cabide onde estavam pendurados vários aventais que os alunos foram vestindo.

Quando todos estavam prontos, ele se aproximou de uma das mesas e começou a tirar seus anéis. - Eu aconselho vocês a fazerem o mesmo.

Jensen não usava nenhum anel. Lauren também não. Agora ela estava inclinada na mesa, sem piscar os olhos. - Dá só uma olhada naquelas mãos, Jensen... - Jeffrey pegou um pouco de água e jogou sobre a argila, depois ligou o torno e começou a manusear a lama que se formou, enquanto o prato girava cada vez mais rápido. - Nunca pensei que mexer com lama pudesse ser tão...

-..._sexy. - _Jensen havia terminado a sentença para ela. Lauren olhou surpresa para ele.

-Sim. - Agora ela estava sorrindo, mas voltou sua atenção novamente para o professor.

É. Aquela histeria com certeza era justificada. Jeffrey tocava na argila com conhecimento e prática. Mas também era delicado, como se aquilo fosse um ser vivo. E enquanto ia modelando, ele explicava como deveria ser feito. Sua voz era grossa e meio rouca e ele falava devagar.

Antes que percebesse, Jensen estava tão boquiaberto quanto Lauren.

Em poucos minutos, o que parecia impossível aconteceu e aquela massa foi tomando forma e se transformou em um vaso.

-Agora é a vez de vocês.

Eles foram pegar a água para começarem a modelar. Lauren seria a primeira a manusear a argila, enquanto Jensen ia jogando água. - Cuidado, não vai molhar demais. Aí... Já está bom. - Ela encarou a lama com um pouco de nojo no início, mas então ela olhou para Jeffrey, que passava de mesa em mesa observando o progresso dos alunos, e logo arregaçou as mangas, colocando a mão na massa. -Uh... Está gelado.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e juntou suas mãos com as dela. - Ele disse que podemos mexer juntos. Vai mais rápido.

Ela olhou para as outras mesas. Ninguém parecia estar tendo muito sucesso. -Não acho uma boa ideia. Melhor eu fazer primeiro, depois você mexe. Tudo bem?

Jensen deu de ombros e deixou ela fazer o que bem entendesse.

-Olha! Isso parece um vaso, não parece?

-Hmm... - Jensen olhou para a coisa esquisita em suas mãos e preferiu não opinar. Jeffrey chegou perto deles e tinha um brilho divertido no olhar.

-Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la. - Jensen desviou os olhos para evitar rir da cara vermelhíssima de sua colega de classe. Jeffrey colocou as mãos por cima das dela e entrelaçou seus dedos. Jensen sabia que devia faltar pouco para Lauren desmaiar ali. - Viu? Você está pegando o jeito. Agora vejamos... Sua vez.

Jensen piscou duas vezes quando percebeu que o professor se referia a ele. Lauren pareceu desapontada quando teve que sair de perto de Jeffrey, mas não disse nenhuma palavra. Jensen colocou as mãos um pouco trêmulas na argila e Jeffrey se aproximou por trás dele, passando um braço de cada lado de seu corpo.

A primeira coisa que Jensen notou foi que suas mãos eram quentes. Depois ele sentiu que também eram firmes. -Você tem que mover os dedos bem devagar, deixando o torno fazer seu trabalho, fazendo a argila se moldar à sua vontade.

Sua voz estava tão perto de seu ouvido, que Jensen não evitou que um estremecimento percorresse sua espinha. O único contato entre eles era pelas mãos, mas Jensen conseguia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo do outro. Ele quase lamentou quando Jeffrey se afastou de repente. Olhou para trás e ele estava lhe sorrindo. - Você também tem jeito pra isso.

Ele foi para o outro lado da sala e então Jensen pôde soltar a respiração.

-_Wow_... Me senti no filme _Ghost _agora. - disse Lauren. Desta vez, Jensen concordou com ela.

**-x-**

-Estou com fome, Jen. Posso te chamar de Jen, não posso? - Jensen não se importava. Por mais estranha e tagarela que fosse, ele gostava da companhia de Lauren. Ela lhe lembrava um pouco sua irmã e isso diminuia um pouco sua saudade de casa.

As aulas haviam terminado e Jensen tinha gostado mais ou menos de todas. Infelizmente, nenhuma tinha sido tão... _impressionante_ quanto a primeira. Mas Lauren ficou feliz por isso. Porque, segundo ela, seria difícil se dedicar tanto a todas as matérias. Agora ela poderia limitar suas atividades complementares aos estudos relacionados ao professor Jeffrey.

-Ele não é material de estudo. Sabe disso, não sabe? - Jensen tinha perguntado.

-Hoje mesmo vou ficar sabendo de todas as matérias que ele ministra. Depois vou me informar em quantas delas eu posso me inscrever. Ou vou simplesmente invadi-las.

-Vai acabar sendo expulsa.

Eles chegaram a uma lanchonete bem movimentada. Haviam acabado as aulas diurnas e em breve começariam noturnas. Muita gente estava aproveitando para abastecer nesse meio termo.

-O lanche daquela hora já foi embora faz tempo... Preciso de comida. - murmurou Lauren quando entraram no estabelecimento.

Jensen também precisava. -O que será que eles têm de bom aqui?

-Lauren! Aqui! - Lauren olhou em volta e sorriu quando viu alguém acenando pra ela de uma das mesas.

-Olha lá, é o Tom! Vem Jen. – E, mais uma vez, Jensen se viu sendo arrastado contra a sua vontade. Era impressionante como gostavam de fazer isso com ele.

Chegaram à mesa onde Tom e Michael estavam sentados. Tom se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha de sua prima. - Minha nossa, você nos trouxe o Jensen!

Em poucos segundos, Jensen estava sendo abraçado fortemente por aquele rapaz enorme. Depois foi a vez de Michael cumprimentá-lo, depois de ter beijado Lauren. - Mas que surpresa boa! Lauren tem um gosto excelente, Welling.

-É de família. Venham, sentem-se.

Eles se acomodaram, Jensen do lado de Michael, Lauren e Tom de frente pra eles. - Como foi o primeiro dia de aula de vocês?

-Foi incrível! Primeiro eu encontrei o Jen na sala de aula. Tadinho, parecia tão perdido. Se não fosse eu lá para enturmá-lo, não sei o que seria dele. Depois... - antes que Lauren pudesse continuar seu relato e Jensen conseguisse fugir correndo dali, Misha apareceu com uma bandeja com, no mínimo, 10 sanduíches. Então ele sumiu de novo, só para voltar com uma garrafa de refrigerante e copos plásticos.

-Parece que eu acertei na conta. Acho que dá pra todos. - só agora ele olhou para os dois novos integrantes da mesa. -Oh, Lauren! Como é bom vê-la. - ele se abaixou e depositou um beijo no rosto dela. Depois se sentou ao lado de Jensen. - É sempre bom te ver, Jensen.

-É bom te ver também. _Com roupas._ - Aquela última parte escapou antes que ele conseguisse segurar. Todos olharam espantados para ele, menos Misha. Isso bastou para Jensen ficar muito vermelho. - Eu... que-quero dizer... é que...

Michael começou a rir descontroladamente enquanto Tom balançava a cabeça, de olhos fechados, em sinal de indignação. Lauren ainda parecia meio confusa e olhava para Jensen como se o visse pela primeira vez.

- Mas você não perde tempo. - disse Michael, que agora estava sério. - Jensen, aquela proposta ainda está de pé. Pode se refugiar no meu quarto a qualquer momento.

Misha permanecia inabalável. -Eu pensei que ele ainda estava dormindo. E eu estava testando uma nova posição... Era difícil e qualquer calça se rasgaria com aquilo.

Jensen concordou internamente com ele.

-Certo, vamos mudar de assunto. Olha o que vocês estão fazendo com o pobre Jensen. – o loiro somente olhava para as próprias mãos embaixo da mesa. - Lauren. Continue contando sobre seu dia.

Lauren parecia ter perdido o dom das palavras por alguns instantes. Mas logo ela se recompôs e continuou seu relato extraordinário. Quando chegou na parte da aula de escultura, ela não deixou escapar nenhum detalhe e todos prestaram atenção até o final.

-Ah... O _Jeffrey_. - disse Tom.

-_Hmm..._ Jeffrey... - murmurou Michael.

Misha pegou um sanduíche e deu uma grande dentada. Todos seguiram seu exemplo e o assunto ficou suspenso, temporariamente.

-Lauren está apaixonada por ele. - Jensen falou depois de um tempo, com a boca um pouco cheia, levando um chute da garota por debaixo da mesa.

-Ah, minha cara... Quem não está? - falou Michael de modo sonhador.

-Existe uma fila imensa de candidatos atrás dele. Ele já ficou com alguns. - falou Tom.

-Alguns? Estão falando de homens? _Oh Deus..._ Não existem mais héteros nesse mundo? - Lauren estava decepcionada. Jensen quase sentiu pena dela.

Tom fez um carinho na cabeça dela. -Mulheres também. Ele é discreto, mas os boatos correm. E nem tudo o que a gente ouve pode ser verdade. - Tom fez uma pausa dramática. - Mas eu conheço um caso verdadeiro.

Michael soltou uma risada, que mais pareceu uma tosse, e Misha continuou comendo tranquilamente. Lauren nem piscava, esperando a continuação. Jensen parecia indiferente, mas prestava atenção em cada palavra.

-Houve uma época em que Jeffrey teve um súbito interesse por ioga... - Jensen engasgou e Misha bateu de leve em suas costas.

-Jensen, aquele ali não é o seu amigo? - disse Misha, antes que Tom desse sequência àquele assunto.

Jensen parou de tossir e olhou para onde o moreno apontava. Jared estava no balcão mais à frente, com um lanche na mão e tomando alguma coisa. - Quer chamar ele pra cá? – perguntou Misha.

-Eu acho melhor não. Ele deve estar com a namorada dele.

-Viu? Eu te disse que ele era hétero. Me deve 50 dólares. - falou Tom, vitorioso.

-Não acredito. Eu nunca erro! - Michael abriu sua carteira, desolado. - Vou pagar só 25. Ainda não temos certeza. - ele olhou por cima dos ombros de Tom - Olha o jeito dele! Aquele porte... Não pode ser... – ele balançava a cabeça como se lamentasse aquilo profundamente.

-Bando de insensíveis... É do amigo do Jensen que vocês estão falando! Parem de fazer apostas com a sexualidade dele! - Misha se levantou e deu um cascudo na cabeça de cada um.

Jensen não acreditava no rumo que aquela conversa tinha tomado. Olhou para Lauren, que parecia tão ou mais perdida do que ele. Aí ela começou a rir de alguma coisa que Michael havia dito e virou a cabeça para finalmente ver de quem eles estavam falando tanto.

Era tudo tão absurdo, que Jensen não se aguentou e começou a rir. Ficou imaginando a cara de Jared se ouvisse sobre aquela aposta e riu com mais vontade.

Melhor que isso, só a cara da sua namorada, _Genevieve_, se soubesse das suspeitas que recaíam sobre seu homem.

-Oh... É a primeira vez que o vejo rir assim. Não é fofo? - Misha o olhava emocionado. Não demorou muito para Jensen ficar encabulado e querer se esconder de novo.

.

.

.

* * *

É, esse demorou pra sair. O próximo talvez não demore tanto...

Obrigada por lerem! Espero que tenham gostado!

Beeijos


	5. Capítulo 4

**The College Blues**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Tudo o que Jensen Ackles desejava era ir em busca de seus sonhos. Ele só não esperava encontrar tantas coisas estranhas em seu caminho. Universo Alternativo! Slash!

**Shipper:** Jensen/Misha!

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto! Não inicialmente, mas quem já leu alguma das minhas fics já deve ter uma ideia do que virá...

**Nota:** Eu sei. Demorei de novo, não foi? Me perdoem! Espero que gostem desse!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"_-Houve uma época em que Jeffrey teve um súbito interesse por ioga... "_

_Misha estava com os olhos fechados, sentado de pernas cruzadas em seu futon macio. Jeffrey tinha as costas coladas nas dele, sentado na mesma posição que o mais novo. O quarto era iluminado apenas por velas perfumadas, que emprestavam um ar de mistério e sensualidade ao local._

_Não que fosse preciso alguma coisa para deixar as coisas mais sensuais do que já estavam._

_Misha começou a entoar o mantra. Sua voz emitia vibrações por todo o quarto, principalmente para o corpo de Jeffrey, que passou a murmurar junto com ele. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Misha quando ouviu a voz do outro acompanhar a sua e ele jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no ombro do mais velho. _

_Jeffrey tirou uma das mãos do joelho e a levou até os cabelos de Misha, que começou a ronronar como um gato conforme ele o acariciava. _

_Misha saiu de sua posição e foi parar no colo de Jeffrey, que descruzou as pernas para que o outro se acomodasse melhor. Misha passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, sem deixar de entoar mantra, que agora tinha um tom diferente do início. Ficou olhando em seus olhos, com as pernas em volta da cintura dele._

_Jeffrey quebrou o contato visual apenas para começar a beijar seu pescoço, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar e seu corpo estremecer sobre si. Misha perdeu o ritmo das palavras e em pouco tempo elas tinham sido substituídas por gemidos nada puros._

_Jeffrey parou de beijá-lo e olhou para ele. Misha segurou seu rosto e buscou seus lábios com sofreguidão. Jeffrey agarrou sua cintura e trouxe seu quadril para mais perto, engolindo um ruído estrangulado que saiu de sua garganta, enquanto explorava cada centímetro da boca do mais novo com sua língua exigente._

_Misha começou a se mover sinuosamente sobre ele, sentindo seu baixo ventre mais desperto a cada segundo. Separou seu rosto alguns milímetros do dele só para pronunciar seu nome com a voz carregada de desejo._

_-Jeffrey..._

_Jeffrey passou a língua por seu lábio inferior e mordeu de leve o queixo de Misha. Suas mãos se enfiaram por baixo da bata que o mais novo usava e em pouco tempo suas bocas se encontraram de novo em um beijo molhado, barulhento e quente._

Não era difícil deduzir o que ocorreu em seguida, mas Jensen não ficou lá para saber. Sua mente foi tragada para o mundo real e ele acordou sentindo seu corpo queimando. Estava encharcado de suor e havia alguma coisa incômoda chamando a atenção entre suas pernas.

-Não... - murmurou bem baixinho antes mesmo de abrir os olhos para confirmar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

-Uh... Parece que alguém acordou animado hoje.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e se recusou a encarar a pessoa em pé ao lado de sua cama por mais de um segundo. Não tinha ideia do que Misha estava fazendo ali e não faria questão de saber. Não naquele momento.

Levantou-se e correu para o banheiro como se estivesse sendo perseguido por alguma besta sanguinária e faminta.

Trancou a porta e apoiou as costas nela. Deixou seu corpo escorregar e ficou um tempo sentado no chão.

Certo. Não era a primeira vez que tinha um sonho erótico. E, mesmo que fosse muito difícil pra ele admitir, também não era a primeira vez que tinha sonhado com Misha. Só que os outros sonhos eram bem mais simples. Ele apenas surgia em alguns momentos meditando ou em posições sugestivas e improváveis. Às vezes sonhava que apenas conversava com Misha, ou o via comer. O que já era muito estranho, pois ele mal conhecia o cara.

Só que desde o dia em que Tom tinha dito aquelas palavras, Jensen não conseguia tirar aquela imagem da cabeça. Estava ficando insuportável assistir às aulas de Jeffrey e até Lauren começou a notar seu nervosismo fora do comum.

Aquilo era loucura. Aquele hippie maldito devia ter colocado alguma substância suspeita para queimar junto com aqueles incensos. Não havia outra explicação.

Jensen colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar as coisas ali embaixo. Buscava ao máximo não relembrar aquele sonho, mas as imagens o assaltavam sem que ele conseguisse evitar. E vinham mais vívidas do que nunca.

-Merda. - Ele chegou à conclusão de que teria que apelar para um banho frio. Olhou para baixo de novo e concluiu que gelado seria melhor.

Tomou seu banho da forma mais tranquila possível. Ele se recusava a usar qualquer outro método para resolver aquele seu problema. Mesmo que demorasse um pouco mais, ele continuaria firme. Não podia perder o controle daquele jeito. Seu corpo estava precisando de uma lição.

Foi a forma que ele encontrou de se punir e tentar mostrar quem mandava ali. Claro que nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido e não tinha a eficácia comprovada. Só que Jensen não conseguia ser racional naquele momento.

Só conseguia pensar em como poderia voltar a encarar Misha depois daquilo. E ele tinha visto!

Jensen fechou os olhos e deixou a água gelada bater no seu rosto. Achou que o banho já tinha sido suficiente para acalmar os ânimos. Agora teria que enfrentar o ser do outro lado daquela porta.

Desligou o chuveiro e abriu o box. Percebeu que não tinha levado nenhuma roupa para o banheiro junto com ele. Ótimo.

Pensou em vestir o pijama de novo, mas isso seria muita tolice. Enxugou-se e enrolou a toalha na cintura. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Misha estava de costas para ele, mexendo em algumas gavetas. Aparentemente iria tomar banho também. Jensen deduziu isso pelo fato dele estar apenas de cuecas. Misha tinha esse – péssimo – costume.

-Sabe, eu ia tomar banho aquela hora, mas só voltei porque ouvi você chamando o meu nome.

Jensen preferiu fingir que não tinha ouvido aquilo. Sacudiu a cabeça e pegou a primeira camiseta que encontrou. Depois foi em busca de uma cueca limpa, vestindo-a sem retirar a toalha de sua cintura. Queria tanto que Misha entrasse logo naquele maldito banheiro pra ele poder se trocar à vontade. Mas o filho da mãe fazia questão de continuar ali. E Jensen tinha certeza de que olhava pra ele. E não tinha como Jensen Ackles se sentir confortável com aquilo.

-O banheiro já está liberado agora. Sinto muito por entrar na sua frente. - Falou, enquanto vestia seu jeans amassado.

-Jensen, não precisa se envergonhar das reações do seu corpo. É uma coisa natural. Só mostra que você é um rapaz saudável. - Misha disse, com a maior calma do mundo.

Jensen sentiu seu rosto esquentar insuportavelmente e ele teve uma súbita crise de tosse. Desta vez ele engasgou com a própria saliva. Não havia nem um incenso aceso para ele colocar a culpa e o que ele menos queria aconteceu: Misha se aproximou dele.

Começou a dar tapinhas em suas costas, o que só fez com que ele ficasse mais tenso. Mas pelo menos parou de tossir.

-Valeu. - Jensen conseguiu dizer finalmente. Afastou-se um pouco dele e foi arrumar sua cama.

Misha deu de ombros e entrou no banheiro. Foi quando Jensen respirou fundo e sentou na cama, exausto. Era muita coisa pra uma manhã só.

O pior é que ele sabia que Misha não fazia aquilo de propósito. Era o jeito dele e com certeza era assim desde sempre. Jensen se perguntou como teria sido a vida de seus outros companheiros de quarto antes dele. Mas talvez fosse melhor não pensar naquilo, para seu próprio bem.

Terminou de arrumar a cama e olhou no relógio. Tinha marcado de fazer um trabalho junto com Lauren e estava quase na hora.

OoOoOoO

Tirando o incidente pela manhã, o sábado de Jensen estava sendo tranquilo. Tinha sentido falta daquilo. Mal as aulas tinham começado e ele já tinha dezenas de trabalhos para fazer, com prazos de entrega impossíveis. Sorte dele que Lauren era de muita ajuda nessas horas e os dois juntos conseguiram adiantar bastante coisa naquele dia. Mas sabiam que teriam que pegar firme também no domingo, ou não conseguiriam entregar tudo na próxima semana.

No começo do dia, Jensen deve ter agido de forma estranha, pois Lauren lhe perguntou se havia acontecido alguma coisa com ele. Mas de jeito nenhum ele falaria sobre o que se passava no seu subconsciente. Sim, porque de maneira alguma ele pensaria numa coisa daquelas estando acordado.

E em hipótese alguma lhe contaria sobre o flagrante de Misha. Jensen se envergonharia daquilo pelo resto de sua vida. Não sabia como faria para encarar o moreno de novo. E não havia escapatória para ele. Não tinha como pedir uma mudança de quarto. E, mesmo se isso fosse possível, aquela seria uma saída totalmente infantil. Cedo ou tarde teria que vê-lo de novo. Esperava que, quando voltasse, ele pelo menos estivesse usando alguma roupa.

-Alô, Jensen! - A loira começou a bater palmas na cara dele. - Estou falando sozinha aqui há uns 10 minutos! O que há de errado com você?

-Nada. Só estou cansado, já disse. Acho que já está bom por hoje, não?

Lauren estreitou os olhos e balançou negativamente a cabeça. - Olha, se você não quer se abrir comigo, tudo bem. Mas continuar fechado desse jeito só vai fazer você ficar ainda mais estressado.

Jensen olhou, incrédulo, para a garota. Eles se conheciam há apenas uma semana e ela já se considerava sua melhor amiga. Jensen não entendia aquele tipo de coisa. Tudo bem que eles andavam muito juntos, mais até do que ele gostaria, - considerando a constante presença de seu primo e amigos – mas ele não se sentia à vontade para falar sobre aquelas coisas com ninguém, muito menos com Lauren, que parecia que ia sair espalhando aquela história aos quatro ventos, assim que chegasse aos seus ouvidos.

Talvez ele estivesse sendo um pouco injusto com ela. Não é que não gostasse de sua companhia ou algo assim. Jensen só não estava acostumado a conviver daquele jeito com outras pessoas. Sempre foi do tipo mais quieto e isolado. Muitos o consideravam antipático por isso. Não sabia como ela não tinha se afastado dele ainda.

-Não é isso. Eu nunca fui muito fã de falar de mim mesmo, entende? Pra mim é muito mais fácil ouvir os problemas dos outros do que falar sobre os meus.

Ela sorriu. - Eu entendo. Só que sempre fui uma tagarela, então nunca tive esse tipo de problema. Sabe, Jen... Não dê ouvidos a tudo o que eu falo. Na maioria das vezes é só papo furado.

-Eu sei. - Ele riu e ela fez uma careta.

-Não era pra ter concordado com isso. - Deu um soco no seu ombro. - Mas a parte do estresse é verdade. Uma hora você consegue.

Jensen revirou os olhos. - Agora que acabou a sessão de autoajuda, já posso ir embora?

-Você não tem salvação. Mas eu deixo você ir. Amanhã, na mesma hora, viu?

Jensen se despediu e foi para seu apartamento. Caminhava muito devagar, não queria de forma alguma apressar aquele momento. Mas não podia adiar para sempre. Se tivesse sorte, Misha estaria fora, fazendo qualquer coisa junto com seus amigos. O que seria realmente um alívio.

Mas Jensen nunca foi uma pessoa com muita sorte.

Quando entrou no quarto, Misha estava lá, fazendo algo que ele nunca tinha visto ele fazer antes. Talvez fosse a coisa mais normal que ele já tinha feito na presença de Jensen.

Misha estava tocando violão. O mesmo violão que sempre ficava largado no canto do quarto e que Jensen já tinha pensado ser apenas de enfeite. Ficou realmente surpreso ao descobrir que estava errado. E, além de tudo, ele tocava bem. Outra surpresa.

O moreno apenas deu uma olhada nele e sorriu, sem parar de tocar. Jensen ficou um pouco sem jeito, pra variar, mas fez um leve aceno com a cabeça antes de fechar a porta.

O problema é que agora ele não sabia o que fazer. Talvez devesse ter ficado mais tempo com Lauren. Como ela sempre falava muito, ele não precisava se preocupar em fazer qualquer outra coisa além de ouvi-la. Tudo bem que ele também podia ficar quieto, só ouvindo a música de Misha, - que era bem legal – mas ele sentia que não conseguiria ficar quieto muito tempo.

Naquelas três semanas de convivência, os dois não costumavam passar muito tempo juntos no quarto. Assim que Jensen acordava, já saia correndo para as aulas, e era muito raro Misha estar ali quando ele voltava. E aos fins de semana, Misha sempre tinha algum compromisso com seus amigos. Já tinha tentado arrastar Jensen para alguns deles, mas o loiro recusou todos da forma mais delicada que pôde.

Então lá estava ele, sem saber o que fazer.

Foi para um canto e tirou seus tênis, jogando-os de qualquer jeito, depois pegou um livro aleatório e deitou na cama, enfiando-o na cara.

Jensen nem sabia de que aquele livro tratava, mas ele não o leria de qualquer jeito. Prestava atenção à música de Misha. Era diferente de tudo o que ele já tinha ouvido. Lembrava algo relacionado ao oriente. Jensen não entendia de música, mas aquele era um estilo totalmente novo para ele. E o agradou muito.

Antes que percebesse, seus olhos estavam fechados. Quase suspirou quando Misha começou a cantar.

Ele nunca o tinha ouvido cantar, só entoar mantras durante suas meditações intermináveis. Só que cantando, a voz dele mudava de tom, ficando muito mais suave. Jensen não sabia que idioma era aquele, mas gostou da sonoridade. Achou que aquela música devia falar de coisas bonitas.

Mas em pouco tempo nada daquilo teve mais importância, pois seus músculos começaram a ficar cada vez mais relaxados e Jensen se perdeu na voz de Misha. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que tinha se sentido tão relaxado. Desde que resolvera sair de casa, parecia que havia pressão de todo tipo em cima dele. Mesmo que agora estivesse longe de sua família, ele não tinha conseguido se desligar totalmente das palavras de seu pai.

E agora que estava ali, parecia que todo o resto do mundo tinha desaparecido. Se Misha podia proporcionar aquilo apenas com sua voz, do que ele seria capaz caso...

A música terminou bruscamente, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Jensen fez questão de agradecer internamente por isso.

Abriu os olhos e viu o outro fazer umas anotações em seu caderno. Depois Misha levou o lápis à boca e dedilhou mais algumas notas. Inclinou a cabeça e sorriu, voltando a tomar nota.

-Você gostou? - Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do pequeno caderno.

-Muito. - Jensen estava sendo sincero. - Que tipo de música é essa?

-É uma música indiana. Eu estou fazendo uma adaptação para o violão. Mas é originalmente tocada na sitar. - respondeu ele, se referindo ao instrumento de origem indiana.

-Está ficando muito bom. - Jensen estava mesmo encantado com o que ouviu.

-Obrigado, Jensen. - Misha olhou pra ele e sorriu. Aquele sorriso caloroso que sempre deixava Jensen sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

Misha retornou sua atenção para seu caderno. - Você também toca?

Jensen se lembrava de que tinha tentado tocar bateria quando era um pirralho, mas seu pai nunca aprovou por causa do barulho insuportável que ele e os amigos faziam na casa. Dizia que era uma má influência para sua irmã. Ele ainda teimou durante um tempo, mas depois acabou se convencendo de que não servia mesmo para aquilo. Mas depois que Misha lhe perguntou, sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento.

-Não. Nada.

-Quer aprender?

Jensen sorriu, incrédulo. Mas parou pra pensar a respeito. Aprender a tocar violão com Misha podia ser uma boa ideia. Mesmo que parte da mente dele insistisse em dizer que era uma armadilha e que ele podia se dar mal naquela história, Jensen ainda achou que podia ser legal.

Não entendia o que se passava com ele. Em outra ocasião, teria dispensado a oportunidade na hora. Mas não tinha nada de mais, tinha?

-Tá falando sério?

Misha levantou os ombros e sacudiu a cabeça. - Por que não?

-Ahn... - _É, por que não, Jensen? Está com medo dele? Acha que ele vai te atacar durante as aulas?_ _Ou talvez te ensinar mais do que você está disposto a aprender, hãn? _- Ok, eu topo.

Uma estranha excitação tomou conta dele depois de concordar com aquilo. Talvez tivesse relação com o olhar que Misha sustentava, agora acompanhado daquele sorriso no canto de sua boca. Jensen engoliu em seco e procurou qualquer coisa para matar aquela súbita sede que o atingiu. Sorte sua ter uma garrafa d'água no móvel ao lado de sua cama.

-Ótimo. Vamos começar.

-O-o quê? Agora? - Jensen quase engasgou com a água e deixou um pouco escorrer pelo queixo devido ao susto.

-Tem outra coisa pra fazer agora? - Misha olhava para algum ponto em sua garganta, onde a água tinha deslizado, encontrando a gola de sua camisa, deixando-a um pouco mais escura.

Jensen respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e não parecer tão ridículo. -Na verdade não.

OoOoOoO

-Deixe-me ver suas mãos.

Jensen estranhou o pedido. Estavam frente a frente sentados no futon de Misha, que era mais macio do que Jensen tinha imaginado. Estendeu as mãos para o moreno e ele as segurou, analisando-as detalhadamente.

-Hmm...

O loiro queria saber o que aquele "_Hmm__"_significava, mas não disse uma palavra. As mãos de Misha eram macias e estavam quentes. Ele tinha as unhas bem feitas e devia usar algum tipo de hidratante nelas. Misha tinha a cabeça abaixada e olhava atentamente para as mãos de Jensen, passando seus dedos pelos dele e apertando as pontas. Jensen se perguntou se aquilo era realmente necessário. Estava fazendo cócegas.

-Suas mãos são boas. Dedos longos. São bons pra muita coisa... Mas acho que _isso_ você já sabe.

Jensen levantou uma das sobrancelhas e quase abriu a boca pra falar algo a respeito daquele comentário, mas resolveu deixar pra lá. O mais engraçado – ou terrível - em Misha era que ele parecia dizer as coisas sem pensar e depois não se dava conta de nada. Era sempre a mesma coisa, fosse com os dois sozinhos ou diante de seus amigos.

Mesmo que sempre tivesse vontade de se enterrar quando ele fazia coisas daquele tipo na frente de todo mundo, Jensen se sentia muito mais apavorado quando eles estavam sozinhos.

-Agora tome o violão. Você precisa aprender a segurá-lo.

Jensen achava que pelo menos aquilo ele sabia fazer. Mas mudou de ideia quando viu o olhar repressor de Misha sobre ele. O moreno franziu o cenho e sacudiu a cabeça. Jensen estava começando a se sentir desconfortável com aquilo.

Mas Misha não disse nada. Apenas se levantou e foi para trás dele. Jensen sentiu a tensão em seu corpo aumentar com a aproximação súbita. Então Misha pegou sua mão e a posicionou da forma certa sobre o braço do violão, ajeitando seus dedos para tocarem as cordas. Do jeito que os dois estavam, até parecia que Jensen estava sendo abraçado pelo outro. Ele até conseguia sentir a respiração de Misha tocar seu pescoço.

-É assim que você segura. - a voz dele saiu baixa. Jensen engoliu em seco. - Agora vou te ensinar algumas notas.

Jensen estava prestes a se perguntar que tipo de música Misha lhe ensinaria, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

-Você está esperando alguém? - Jensen estava um pouco decepcionado pela interrupção.

Misha sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e deu de ombros. -Pode entrar! - falou mais alto.

A porta se abriu e a cabeça de Jared surgiu de trás dela. - Jensen?

Jensen levou um susto com a aparição súbita de Jared. Durante aqueles dias, poucas foram as vezes que se encontraram, e se falaram menos ainda. Jensen quase tinha esquecido o efeito que Jared ainda tinha sobre si.

-Jared! - Ele se levantou e foi para a porta, cumprimentá-lo. - Tudo bem, cara?

Jared sorriu e apertou sua mão, depois acenou para Misha, que continuava no mesmo lugar, segurando o violão que fora dispensado por Jensen. - Vim acompanhar uma pessoa.

Só agora Jensen tinha visto que Jared não estava sozinho. - Josh?

-Olá, Jensen. - Seu irmão disse, com o mesmo tom sério que sempre adotava quando falava com ele. - Precisamos conversar.

.

.

.

* * *

Aí amores. Espero que tenham gostado.

Um grande beijo e até o próximo! (que pode demorar menos incentivado por suas reviews... *-*)


End file.
